


Found Family

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein.Ah, gotta love that muse inspiration. As always, liberties taken.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein. 
> 
> Ah, gotta love that muse inspiration. As always, liberties taken. 

He heard a soft question, and then blinked to clear his head as he had been staring at the wide sky above him, just enjoying it really. He then turned and tilted his head. 

  
  


“I apologize, mistress. What was that?” He asked, and his mistress gave him a fond, if playfully exasperated sigh. 

  
  


“I said, when was the last time you checked in on your family?” She asked, and he shrugged softly. 

  
“I had assumed they all died out, mistress. Unlike me, by your gracious gift, they are not immortal and near ageless.” The man said with an inelegant shrug. 

  
  


“They live, your line persists. They are mortal, but well… you know how persevering mortals can be.” She said, and he chuckled softly, but nodded. “Follow the magic I have gifted you, and search for your descendants.” She said, and he nodded again, with a smile. He got up with a low bow and in the next instant he was off, doing as she had instructed. 

  
  


~FF~

  
  


Five year old fre- 

_Harry!_ His name was Harry!

  
  


Well, five year old Harry Potter knew the dangers of strangers. Knew just how scary it could be if the ones who leered and looked at kids like him, could be. Yet, he only knew of that because of the professors. Uncle Vernon suggested he go with anyone who offered him candy, or food. He had never had that before, but someone had been watching him recently. 

  
  


A few times some oddly dressed people had seen him, and looked at him with awe and glee, but they never approached. This new man was different, though. He seemed to watch him with interest, as if studying him. Not that Harry knew that, he just felt, well… he wasn’t scared of this man who watched him. He seemed almost at peace when he saw the man, which was surely not the right thing. Then again, no-one else seemed to notice him, and if they did, they didn’t say anything. 

  
  


Oh, heck. He missed the bus, again! He was going to be home late, and then dinner would be late, and that was bad! He might get the belt again, and he didn’t want that. His rump was still sore from the last time he had been late, but he had been pushed off the bus by Dudley, it hadn’t been his fault. He sighed softly as he started the three kilometer walk home. He looked both ways before crossing the street, as he was taught, and then was intercepted by the man who had been across the street. 

  
  


“Missed the bus did you, little man?” The man said, and his tone was… it was nice, very gentle. Harry nodded, and the man tsk’d softly. “Well, I’d be a right rude man if I let you walk home all alone. May I escort you?” He asked, and Harry frowned for a moment, before nodding. 

  
  


“Yes sir, you may.” Harry said, before he cleared his throat and presented his hand. “I am Harry Potter, I am five years old.” He said, and the man shook his head softly, gently. 

  
  


“My name is Diaval, I really do not have a last name.” He said, shrugging, but Harry nodded. He then noticed the weird little facial features around his eyes, and his hair looked almost like feathers. Either way, Harry had a companion on his walk home, they even stopped along the way at a little diner, Harry had not had lunch, Dudley had taken it. 

  
  


When they got to Number Four, it was almost seven in the evening, but the man had walked with Harry the whole way, and had talked to him about all manner of things. He felt something off, like the wind was whistling back and forth from the man, but he passed it off as it was just a windy day. They got to the front door, and just as they did it burst open, and Vernon Dursley looked about ready to spit acid. He saw the strange man next to his… freak of a nephew, and paused. 

  
  


“What is this then? You bothering this fine, upstanding gentleman, boy?” Vernon all but bellowed, and Harry flinched. The man shook his head gently, and smiled. 

  
  


“No, not at all. This fine young man missed the bus, I took it upon myself to make sure he got home safe. It’s dangerous this time of year, you know.” Diaval said, and Vernon grunted, but nodded. “Could I perhaps trouble you to use your phone? Just to make a short call to be picked up.” He said, and Vernon grunted but nodded, letting them both in. 

  
  


“My darling mistress, if you please.” Diaval said out loud, and Vernon and Harry looked at him with angered confusion, and regular confusion respectively. There was a soft movement of the air, as if wind came in through the door at the last moment, and then a tall, rather imposing woman appeared in a burst of green wispy light. 

  
  


“Hmmm, you would think humans would know better than to invite strange fae into their homes.” The woman said, and Diaval chuckled. 

  
  


“Oh, well, they didn’t exactly know I was fae, mistress.” The young looking man said, and the woman sighed softly, but nodded. Her dress was the blackest black, with small accents of emerald along her seams, and her collar was high to show off her alabaster skin. Her lips were a blood red, and her eyes were a startling green. She wore a thick, black choker around her neck, and had two large, sharp horns coming out of her head. 

  
  


“You’re a terrible trickster, Diaval.” The woman said, the staff in her hand held by strong hands, tipped in sharp, white nails, her angular features turning to stare at the blustering, whale of a man. 

  
  


“Freaks!” Vernon finally managed, and looked about ready to combust, when he was raised to have his back resting against the ceiling, with but a gesture of the woman’s hands. 

  
  


“Show some respect now, Mr. Dursley.” Diaval said, resting a hand on an astonished Harry’s shoulder. “You’re in the presence of one of the last remaining Fae, the lady Maleficent.” He said with pride, and Vernon looked either about to scream his head off, or wet himself, they really couldn’t tell. Harry then noticed that she wasn’t wearing a cloak, or anything, but… well, she had two incredibly large wings crossed on her back, and over the front of her body. 

  
  


“Hush now, hmm?” Maleficent said, before turning to Diaval and Harry. “Found one, did you?” She asked, and Diaval nodded with a bright grin. “You know he is a little wizard, yes?” She spoke softly, and Diaval beamed brightly. 

  
  


“I did not! Well, isn’t that lovely!” Diaval said, before turning and kneeling before the confused young boy. “As I said, I am Diaval, Harry, and I am your…  _ many  _ times great grandfather. My mistress has kept me alive for a very, very long time. Would you like to come away with me? So I can help you grow up knowing everything you need to?” He asked, and then chuckled when Harry just slammed into him from the short distance. 

  
  


“I assume that is a yes, wonderful. Come, the stench of chemical cleaners is giving me a headache.” Maleficent said, before the three were gone in a wash of pale green magic, Vernon dropping to his face with a grunt and groan, turning on his back with a huff. 

  
  


“Good riddance.” He said, before struggling to get up, Petunia and Dudley had been watching from the relative safety of the kitchen, but they could also say the same of the freak leaving. 

  
  
~FF~

  
  


Over the years Harry learned much of his family, through books and tales from his grandfather, and grandmother. Maleficent was far from cruel, as she had been thought to have been due to stories and the like. In actuality, she was kind and gentle… if a bit sharp with her tongue and wit. The fairies Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle were funny beings, but they had their own wisdom about them.

  
  


Watching Diaval turn into a bird for the first time had been interesting, and when he asked when he would learn that, Maleficent looked at him with a critical eye. 

  
“Whenever you wish, beasty.” She had said, the little nickname from ages past when she had first met Aurora. “You are literally descendent from a creature of sky, it should be second nature to you.” She explained, and then went into the tutelage of his magic in earnest. One of the first things she had done when they were in the Moors, which were actually not far from Surrey, and thus England as a whole, was heal his body. 

  
  


She healed him of his maladies from the woeful attack in his infancy, as well as the numerous scars and other wounds from his… relatives. If she sent a curse upon them for their trouble, well… who was going to stop her? The darkness that had been in his scar had been plucked and taken care off like so much of yesterday’s refuse. 

  
Time shifted, as it was wont to do, and before long they were greeted by a rather stoic looking eagle owl. It landed on Maleficent’s staff, and she raised an eyebrow at it, and it hooted softly before shifting to the nearby branch. At her nod it held out it’s leg, and she took the letter. 

  
  
  


_ Mr. H. Potter _

_ Toadstool Village _

_ The Moors _

  
  


Maleficent handed it to Harry, with a small smile, and he took it and opened it up with a hum. 

  
  


“It's a few years late, grandmother, then again… the Moors are tricky.” Harry said, rubbing the chest of the owl soothingly, as it had traveled far. Harry was thirteen now, and had a mastery of his inner and outer magic that just seemed to keep growing. Maleficent said he had taken all of his ancestors greatest traits, with little of their weaknesses. 

  
  


“Well, are you going to go? Diaval will be terribly upset, he has been a bit moody lately.” The fairy said, and Harry tilted his head.

  
  


“No, I think grandpa is grumpy cause you didn’t like the crown he made for you while he was in his crow form.” Harry said, and she gave him an odd look. “I thought it was for like, an anniversary or something?” He said, shrugging and walking off, the owl hopping to his shoulder for more attention, as he went to go work on some of the toadstools around them. 

  
  


The ancient woman walked around her Moors, with a contemplative look on her face, thinking over the years that she had been with Diaval. The small gifts, the sweet gestures, the way he had stayed with her all of these years. She saw him on a branch, looking over the waters of the flowing river, and came up to him. 

  
“Diaval.” She said, and he turned slowly with a nod of his head. “Have you been courting me?” She asked, and he blinked slowly, tilting his head. 

  
  


“Caw.” Diaval said, still in his raven form. The look she leveled at him was clearly unimpressed. 

  
  


“Use your words.” Maleficent said, and he was in his human form with a flick of her finger. He cleared his throat and tilted his head. 

  
  


“Caw.” He said, out loud, and she glared softly at him, before he shrugged. “I figured you’d known, and were just waiting til you were ready.” He said, and she huffed before she raised his chin. 

  
  


“I am fae, Diaval. Centuries old, you should know how much bluntness I need.” Maleficent said, before she gave him a soft kiss, having leaned down just a bit to do it. He returned it with a soft eagerness, before they pulled back to a soft cough. 

  
  


“Please, at least away from young eyes. You two are old.” Harry said, before he weaved a spell around the owl that had taken his letter. “I think I will go to Hogwarts, on a trial basis, of course.” He said, and both his grandparents nodded. 

  
  


“I’ll definitely visit, I have not been to the castle in centuries. Did you know one of the old headmasters tried to keep me out?” Maleficent said, walking with them, Diaval holding her arm softly as they did so. “Tried to make a ward just for me, it was rather adorable.” She said, and the two males chuckled at her words, but still listened as the tale progressed. 

  
  
  
~FF~

  
  
  


Dumbledore was slightly pinching the bridge of his nose, glasses on his desk as he listened to Minister Fudge go on… and on… and on about anything and everything. He swore the man liked to just listen to himself talk, even more so than his companion, Lucius. He sighed gently and leaned back, and was about to speak when an eagle owl came into the office via the window. It had a letter, and he took it with a murmured thanks. 

  
  


“And furthermore… Dumbledore! Are you listening to me!?” Fudge said, and the look Dumbledore gave him was nothing short of bored and tired. 

  
  


“No, truly I have not been, Cornelius. Excuse me, an acceptance letter has arrived.” The older wizard said, and he opened it with an eagerness, he did love these letters. The script was practiced and easy. It could clearly be from an heir of a prominent family, or just as much a muggle-born who wrote well. He read through it, and smiled, and then gasped gently when he got to the signature. 

  
  


_ Mr. H. Potter.  _

  
  
  


He then smiled brightly once more, and with a soft nod put the letter away. He looked up at the minister and blinked softly, slowly. 

  
  


“Cornelius, the new term starts in a week, and I have a lot of work to be done. If you would be so kind as to leave, and take Lord Malfoy with you?” Dumbledore asked, but it was barely framed as a question. 

  
  


“Just make sure the ward is down! The dementors are going to need to be on the lookout for Black!” The minister said, and Dumbledore smiled indulgently. He was gone into the floo in the next instant, and Dumbledore looked at Lucius. 

  
  


“Do not worry, Lord Malfoy, I have been doing this for many… many years. Everything will be fine.” Dumbledore said, and Lucius nodded, before saying his farewells and leaving. A lemon drop was popped into the older wizard’s mouth, and he leaned back with a gentle sigh. This was looking to be a good year. 

  
  
~FF~

  
  


“Potter, Harry!” Prof. McGonagall said out into the great hall, and Harry got up from where he had been sitting at one of the tables, and talking with students his age, and made his way to the stool. He gave a polite bow to the aged professor, and then took a seat. The hat rested on his head for a good minute or so, before it seemed to sway back and forth, and with a healthy chuckle it spoke. 

  
  


“Oh, do have fun, Mr. Potter. RAVENCLAW!” The hat said, and Harry smiled and thanked the hat, before he went off to his new table. Coincidentally enough, it had been the one he had already been sitting on. Harry nodded to his new housemates, and then after some announcements from the headmaster, the feast began. 

  
  


“So, where have you been all this time, Potter?” Lisa Turpin asked, and Harry turned his emerald gaze on her, which was followed by a slow tilt of his head as if he was a curious bird. 

  
  


“With my great grandparents.” Harry said, he was not going to lie, why would he? “They are both ancient fae.” He said with a nod, going back to his shepherd's pie. He did notice, or he didn’t rightly care, of the stares and the muttered whispers after his declaration. 

  
  


“Fae… you lived with fae?” Another, older Ravenclaw asked, and Harry nodded absently. “And you’re still alive?” That was asked with a hiss, and Harry wrinkled his nose. 

  
“The fae are tricksters, but they aren’t evil, you know. You’re thinking of the Fae Dronmal.” Harry nodded as he sipped his water, pumpkin juice was too sweet for him. “They were banished three centuries ago, so we’re fine.” He waved it off, before he looked up to see a younger claw staring at him. Her eyes were bright and wide, as was her smile. “Yes?” He asked, and she had a smile that was teeth shortly after, but it was far from threatening. 

  
  


“Have you seen any wrackspurts?” The girl asked, an airy quality to her question, but it had an almost sharp lucidity to it. Harry chuckled gently, but shook his head. 

  
  


“No, I haven’t been to the Fae-Wild, and they kind of just tease back and forth between the realms.” Harry said, buttering a piece of toast, with her rapt attention on him. “They poke and tease, but they ar-” He stopped and looked at her necklace. “Allergic to corks. That is a lovely defense you have there.” He said, and she then got up from her seat, and ran around the table. She then cleared her throat at the claw sitting next to him, who was too surprised to do anything but scoot over. 

  
  


“What about Nargles? Or the crumple-horned snorkack?” The girl asked, before she blinked. “Oh, Luna Lovegood. Of the Ottery St Catchpole Lovegood’s.” Luna said, and Harry smiled and shook his hand. 

  
  


“Harry Potter, of the Moors. Pleasure.” He said, and then it seemed like they were having their own little conversation in a different language, and were just one hundred percent done with everything around them aside from the occasional nibble to food. It was not bizarre to watch per se, but it was definitely not expected. Dumbledore watched from his spot at the head table, and nodded gently with a personal smile. While he regretted the occurrence of Harry’s disappearance, it seemed the lad was having quite an easy time getting along with his peers. He would talk to him later, perhaps, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking… ugh. I had so many plans for this, and then my boss decided to slap hours on my shift, which always kills my muse. So, that means this one has ended. I have another in the works, but it’s the same damned thing. I might just post it as is, either way, I hope this one can be enjoyed. Read and review, please. 


End file.
